Vampire Mobster
by Corey ginobili
Summary: The saints are in trouble and there trying to figure out who's behind a new gang in town, the saints are vampire's. There's a lot of biting, knocking off heads, and extra.
1. Chapter 1 Who's behind this

Shaundi came in my office with a concerned look on her face today. When she came in I was changing my shirt I turned around to see her before putting on my shirt.  
"What's up girl", "can I tell you something?" Yeah shaundi" anything", Jonas said", "talk" Jonas said", so when I was at Viola's house her boyfriend did not know I was there", so he told someone on the phone", named Dexter that he was gonna finish the job", "and I really think" it's Dexter", the one who set you up".  
Did you hear anything else?" Jonas asked shaundi "no but I think he's dating Viola", to get to you and finish what he started in stilwater.  
"Shaundi" Jonas said" but was cut off when he saw a stank bomb come in his office, "think fast" shaundi he said" as he ran and guarded shaundi from the stank bomb. Right after that Jonas came out of the office with his gun, a man grabbed him by the neck, Jonas kick his foot back and kick the man in the leg, another man came but Jonas punched in the face and twisted his neck, and finished off the first man.

When Jonas was finished looking around the headquaters, when he turned around there was a man with a gun in his hand. And he said", "My boss told me to finish you off so here I am" he released the bullet but Jonas doughed it and kicked the man in the face and grabbed him from behind and threw the gun and asked were was the location of his boss, He answered, "I rather die than tell you", so Jonas picked him up by the neck and twisted it and there he was dead on the ground.

Before Jonas could go back into his office, he received a text saying I'm watching your every move, Shaundi received one Pierce did and the rest of the saints.

Viola woke up to her boyfriend, "Viola I'll be back" her boyfriend said" leaving as soon he left someone knocked on the door and she opened it. "Get in line bitch" the person said" holding the gun to her head, Viola took out her gun, and before she could fire, the person ran away, as soon as that person left, her boyfriend came back.

Viola went to the headquaters and went straight to Jonas office. "Get a room", she said" as she seen Shaundi and Jonas making out. "we are in a room".

"What's wrong Viola?" Someone came to my house with a gun and said", "Get in line bitch", "start from the beginning" Jonas said", "ok my boyfriend left", then that random person came and took out a gun", and after that", that random person left", and right after that", my boyfriend came back. "To me" it sounds like your boyfriend", is doing this to you.  
Review may be errors but its my first story. 


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge Is Great

Chapter 2 your crazy  
Viola looked up, it couldn't be him", he said" he loved me" break up with him or I will kill him". For some reason I'm in that you know that killing moment". Jonas said" in his head I wonder why"?

Shaundi went over to Viola, you ok she asked?" "Yeah" don't worry about me" "you know what Jonas said" I'm going to his house".  
When Jonas got to Viola's boyfriend house he had his gun in his pocket ready, then he knocked on the door, Viola's boyfriend opened the door and said", "who the hell are you" coming to my house huh?" Jonas punched him in the face, "and hello to you to" Jonas said" walking into his home, nice crib.  
"Start talking now" are you in a mob with a man named Dexter?" Huh, Jonas said" "excuse you", viola's boyfriend replied "talk"! Jonas said" as he punched Viola's boyfriend again; look man I'm not starting trouble or anything but I'm looking for Dexter" Jonas said" "ok", "like I'm gonna tell you where he is, please you have another thing coming" before Jonas could punch him again, someone came from behind Jonas and punched him in the back" Jonas recovered quickly and got his gun out his pocket and pointed it at the man. "You can't fight with your hand huh?", "my dad always told me to be a man you use your fist not a gun" I guess that makes you a B****.

Jonas placed the gun on the floor and then the man walked up to Jonas and tryed to punch him but he doughed it, you wanna know something interesting I'm just getting started Jonas said" he hit his head with the mans and started to punch the man in the face, with both left and right hands. The man who was standing up kicked Jonas in the leg Jonas punched the man so hard that he fell out.

So I guess its just me and you Jonas said" then he punched the man in the back, in the nose, and in the face, don't mind if I grab something to drink out your fridge.

When he got back to the headquaters Johnny was mad "what the f***, I told Viola I was good for her", "don't worry",Jonas said" you'll still have a chance with her" she's single now", I told her to break up with her boyfriend, she's all your's.

"Kinzie, "talk to me" Jonas said", "well your not gonna like this " but there's more than one person behind this", "what are you talking about?" I love it" there's some guy named " there is a Dexter" you were talking about, and of couse you know that killbane is still alive" of course that's my favorite person in the world he said" with sarcasm.

"Meeting everyone! Jonas screamed" and everyone gathered around. Ok so as kinzie said" is still alive" I don't know how but that a**hole is still alive. We should go after him second, "because, killbane is in steelport" so why not make this little game easy" and last were after Dexter last". So that make's killbane first.  
Reason why", is because, "I wanna plan every step for him, I'm gonna be the one to kill him" and take him down, so if anyone messes up this plan I'm gonna beat there little a**.

Johnny went up to Jonas, I know were related and everything" but I just have to get a punch or something out of the motherf**ker", "lets Just say I'm gonna think about It".

"Kinzie get the location of the mother***ker and were gonna be there ready and prepared, Jonas said" I don't want no problems" are we on the same page kinzie?" "Yeah". I won't upset you Jonas she said".

Matt came out his room when everyone else went in there room. "Kinzie" you need any help?" because me and you together would make the smartest couple, I mean me and you together would make the smartest... on second thought" if your having any trouble", "I'm here he said" walking into the kitchen, "remember if you don't get this done", your gonna make Jonas very disappointed" and we all know that you don't want that to happen", and its kinda like you promised him", "fine kinzie said" im asking you for help".

Kinzie woke up in the morning, in Matt's arms, when she tryed to get up he got up, and she was annoyed so she hurried to her room, and shut the door. "Oh my god", "I can't believe, I asked Matt Miller for help she said talking to herself. "I can believe it" Matt said" standing outside her room door. I don't know why your freaking out?", "we found out the location of killbane together" the together word together played over and over and over again in kinzie's head I know Matt she said" and that's the freaky part".

Jonas got up "who's ready"! he screamed" as loud as he could, to wake the saints up.

The saints got ready, and everyone got into groups. "remember"! to go with the plan"! everyone if anything goes wrong"! Someone is gonna get the a** beat"! "Johnny your with me"! and Pierce"! let's get that a**hole".

When they got to the building, it was huge but that was not stopping the saints, from getting to killbane, "now remember all of you are just backup".

Jonas went in the building first, but was stopped by a man, "who are you here for?", "Killbane", "now let me in". When they got to killbane's floor, they were able to get into his door with no problem. When Jonas came in the door with johnny and Pierce 2 guards were behind the door. One picked Jonas up and threw him into the glass table, gat went at him like a dog was chasing someone, and, kicked him in the face. Jonas got up with a few glass cuts on his face dammit", he said" then he seen 5 more guys; he charged at one man and broke his neck (like on twlight when you break a vampire neck off) 6 more guys came out Jonas punched another man. While that was happening johnny, had two man on him he hit his head to one of them, and he felt out. Johnny finished the other man off by kicking him in his back, and kicking him (where it hurts).

Pierce had one guy by the neck, "I bet this hurt doesn't it", Pierce said" "actually I don't care he said" breaking his neck off. Then Viola came in "I'm gonna finish killbane off!" he killed my sister! "Go ahead" Jonas said" then she walked up to him. Then punched him in the face, killbane your gonna die!" how do you like the sound of that huh?", you know what?" give me a sigar she said" and a liter. Johnny gave it to her. Then She lit the cigar and took a smoke off of it first, then put gasoline on him, and dropped the cigar on him, and they all ran out the building before it blew up.


End file.
